My hounor
by Healer
Summary: How Ash and Misty got together...


My honour (By Healer)  
  
A/N: THIS IS MY FIRS FIC EVER, SO PLEASE DON'T BE TO CRUEL... SPECIALLY YOU SORA...  
  
This story begins when our friends are taking a rest on their way to Pallet Town...  
  
Brock is cooking, as he usually does, and to change the mood Ash and Misty are in the middle of an argument. this is about a Pokémon battle that isn't finished...  
  
Misty says that it's only to help in Ash's training, Ahs says that he doesn't want to humiliate his best friend, that the only person he wants to humiliate is Gary Oak...  
  
This argument is at the middle of the woods, nearby a little lake, Ash and Misty are alone... their Pokémon are not with them because they are all resting or playing, and Pikachu is watching over Togepi...  
  
MISTY - Ash you should admit that you don't want to have our Pokémon match because you are afraid of loosing in front of a girl.  
  
ASH - That's not true, look, the best thing I could do is to let my Pokémon rest and safe energy... I don't want them to loose their energies defeating yours...  
  
MISTY - ¡Ash!  
  
ASH - Misty, understand that there's a chance that when we arrive to Pallet Town Gary will be there, and is him whom I want to defeat, not you... it's not worthy...  
  
Not so far from them Brock calls them out: -"Hey guys, dinner is ready"-  
  
MISTY - This is not over Ash Ketchum...  
  
After dinner...  
  
BROCK - Guys, it's getting late and dark, I think we should camp here, and continue our way tomorrow...  
  
ASH - Yes, you're right Brock...  
  
Once they were ready to sleep, and that Misty and Brock were actually sleeping Ash gets up because he can't sleep he is just wondering why Misty says that. he goes to the lake where they were arguing, Misty notice that Ash is leaving and decides to follow him...  
  
At the lake, Ash is sitting on a big rock, Misty watches him from behind a nearby tree...  
  
ASH - (Watching the Moon reflection at the lake, he sees Misty's face on the water) How is that possible, I mean, that I can't get her out of my head? And why we always end up arguing and fighting? I don't understand, I...(a creak from behind pulls him back to reality, when he turns around...) ¡Misty!, What are you doing here?  
  
MISTY - That is exactly what I was going to ask you...  
  
ASH - Well, truth is that I couldn't sep, so I decided to walk around, suddenly I was here... thinking...  
  
MISTY - Ah, ¿and what were you thinking of?  
  
ASH - (Blushing a little) It's not what, but whom...  
  
MISTY - Really, and who were you thinking of Ash?  
  
ASH - (Still blushed and kind of nervous) Well, actually I, I, I was, I was thinking in...(silence)  
  
MISTY - Who were you thinking of Ash?  
  
ASH - Gary, I was thinking which way I will defeat him, and I was wondering how much had he improved since last time we saw him...(that was Ash stupid answer)  
  
MISTY - Ah (Misty said really disappointed, she knew that Ash was lying to her, she heard what Ash was saying just before she stepped on that dry branch)  
  
ASH - Ah... you didn't answer to me, Misty, what are you doing here?  
  
MISTY - Well, I couldn't sleep either, I stood up and realized that you weren't there, so since I was worried about you I decided to look for you...I follow your foot marks (Misty lied)  
  
ASH - Really? You shouldn't have worried about me, you know that I can take care of my self...  
  
MISTY - Well, well, well, Who do we have here? It's Mr. Modesty himself... Ash Ketchum, you are not capable of taking good care neither of your self nor your Pokémon, you just left them behind...  
  
ASH - I did not left them behind, I just left them resting, it was me who couldn't sleep, why woke them up...  
  
MISTY - You know what, that was really sweet Ash...  
  
ASH - (Amazed of what he heard) ¿What?  
  
MISTY - Yes Ash, you heard me, you are always caring about your Pokémon more than your self, you don't treat them just like pets, they are your friends... that's why they follow you to where you go, and they give all of themselves, to make you feel proud of them... And that's also the main reason of why I...(she cut herself out, realizing what she was going to say)  
  
ASH - That you...?  
  
MISTY - That I...that I... have followed you since I met you, you were really hurt, but you were more worried about Pikachu than yourself, that called my attention, there are no Pokémon trainers who care about their Pokémon like you do, that's what I...(just in a whisper that only she heard) admire and like the most in you.  
  
ASH - What you what Misty?  
  
MISTY - Ash, I need to talk to you... but first I need us to have a Pokémon match, the match that we didn't finish at Blue City...  
  
ASH - Don't start that again Misty, Why, why do you want me to fight you?, don't you see that I...(It was now his turn to cut himself out, knowingly what was the possible meaning of saying that)  
  
MISTY - (Really blushed, her face actually turned a red bright color) Ash, I, I, ok, this is exactly what I need us to talk about, this story begins the day that we did not finish our match...  
  
ASH - Misty, why don't you tell me what is going on, without that match?... my mom wouldn't like me fighting with you, and neither do I...  
  
MISTY - OK, but it is kind of complicated...  
  
ASH - Well, as I see it, we both have all night long since we can't sleep...  
  
MISTY - As you wish, but I think that it is better that we lay down... I mean... that we have a seat, do you agree?  
  
Ash nodded, then they sat by the lake...  
  
ASH - So, why are you obsessed in this fight?  
  
MISTY - Well, where do we start? And do not tell me that at the beginning because... Ok, do you remember the first time we went to Cerulean city?  
  
ASH - How could I forget it, you keep reminding me that duel we didn't finish...  
  
MISTY - Ok, you also remember when we left Brock, right?  
  
ASH - Yes, after that we were stuck with Team Rocket and... (Ash blushes)  
  
MISTY - Precisely... you also remember Rudy, isn't it?  
  
ASH - Of course, he told me that I was really lucky... he was right. I am, because I have you.  
  
Misty - Kay, what about Melody?  
  
ASH - Yes, Melody is the girl we met when Lugia, besides she played Loggia's song, but what those these events have in common.  
  
MISTY - That's where I'm heading Ash (Misty said blushing), Just one more thing, remember what happened in all those places, each person... Cerulean City, my sisters...  
  
ASH - (Trying to remember) I think they said that our Match wasn't needed, 'cause Pikachu had saved us...  
  
MISTY - Fine, when we left Brock and Met Team Rocket...  
  
ASH - They were trying to steal Pikachu, again, and then... Jigglypuff appeared...we almost died after that, and then we met Lapras and Tracy...  
  
MISTY - Remember please what Jesse, James and Meowth said...  
  
ASH - Ok, they asked for Brock and...(just then he remembers that Team Rocket had asked if Misty and him were boyfriends)  
  
MISTY - Now Rudy, you just said it, he said you were lucky... his words were: "Ash, I hope you know that you're very lucky"  
  
ASH - Yes, I did not know what he meant, he said that I would get it in time...  
  
MISTY - I really hope that the time ends now...Well, now, Melody, before you went for the treasures, in fact, when we met her for the first time...  
  
ASH - Why do you want me to remember that?  
  
MISTY - Fine, Cerulean City, my sisters said that I had no taste, and that me, the ugly had searched and found an ugly boyfriend...(Ash was going to protest, but he was cut off by Misty) Don't you dare to open your mouth, let me finish and then you can talk (Ash just nodded) When we left Brock and the Team Rocket asked if we were boyfriends you thought your answer for a second and turned to face me...I just didn't get it that way then...there is something you don't know, when Rudy asked me for dinner he also asked me to stay with him, that would make happy him and his sister too...he asked me to keep my answer and let it out after your match...I didn't answer, but he guessed that I was going to stick with you, he gave me flowers and told you what you know...finally... Melody asked if I was your little sister, and that upset me a lot...then if I was your girlfriend and that upset me even more because it wasn't true and I would rather that to be truth...  
  
ASH - Misty, I...  
  
MISTY - (Yelling) I told you to be quiet, I'm not finished yet...(Ash nodded, again, he was getting used to that, don't you think? ^_´) When you went for the treasures and the storm began, I was really worried, although Melody looked concerned about you and she blamed her self for your safety... I decided to go with her and find you, Tracey just came with us... she said: "You don't have to come with me Misty", I answered that I was going because I was worried and asked her to not start with the 'you like him' stuff...she said: "I think that you do a lot for someone that is not your boyfriend", once more I answered: "Listen, Ash is a boy, and he is my friend, but he is not my boyfriend" When you fell down from Lugia Melody wanted to give me her flute... -Here, take it, legend or not he can't make it by alone by himself -she said, then after thinking it for a while I shook my head no: -No, I'll go and get him out, he actually never is alone because he has...me... After that I went for you, Tracey helped me to get you out of the water, when I noticed you were still unconscious I felt really bad, if you weren't that worried about the treasure you would had saw my how my face changed, I didn't see it, Tracey told me that when you woke up I was shining in happiness...  
  
ASH - (Doubting) May I speak now? (This time was Misty's turn to nod) Misty, what I wanted to say is that...(Misty, who was staring at the ground and weeping, turned to face Ash) I, how do you explain your self in this cases?...well, I know that Rudy is absolutely right, I am very lucky, because I have you, not like a thing, you're my friend, you've been my best friend ever since we met, you have always been there, supported me, yelled at me, holding out with me...you know, I've been saving for a while, since I met you actually, and before we were at the Pokémon League I could pay you your bike, but I didn't because I was afraid that you left my side.... you are really important for me, you are my guide, you say that your sisters told you that you were ugly, well, I don't think so, in fact I think that you are really pretty, gorgeous, you are kind, and I can see that when you are with Togepi or any other creature, except when it is a bug...when I look at your eyes I get lost...Misty, when you found me here, I wasn't thinking about Gary, I couldn't sleep and it hurt that you actually wanted to fight me... I thought, that I didn't understand how is that even though I love you so and that I'd rather die than see you in pain, is that we always end up fighting...it is now my turn to ask you something... would you like, I mean, do you want, no, no, no, Would you honour me by being my girlfriend?  
  
MISTY - Isn't the answer obvious?  
  
ASH - But I need to hear eat...Misty...  
  
MISTY - (Misty put a finger in Ash's lips) Fine, listen it now, because I'm only going to say this once Ash... Of course I would, and the honour...will be mine...never forget that, my Pokémon master...  
  
the end? Or Maybe: "to be continued" 


End file.
